Current technology based on solar energy offers different solutions for converting solar energy to electrical or other applicable energy.
US 2009/0250098 describes an array of photovoltaic cells collecting the solar radiation that is split to different ranges of the spectrum. The selective radiation is done possible through use of different materials in the cells in such way that each material has a different energy absorption level. The cells are arranged one on top of the other in such way to achieve maximum absorption in each cell.
US 2009/0250099 describes a similar arrangement of cells as in US 2009/0250098 designed to convert solar energy into heat, and from heat to electricity by dedicated modules.
US 2007/0023079 describes a surface splitting the radiation divided into areas. Each area collects electromagnetic radiation in different angles.
YU 81001 describes a system of lenses, which concentrate the sun energy and a prism which spreads the spectrum evenly. The spectrum is then being collected by photovoltaic cells to generate electricity.
WO 2013/150453 describes a system that splits the electromagnetic radiation into different wavelengths. The device has several areas; each area breaks the radiation and concentrates a specific wavelength.
GB 2456660 describes a system that spreads the sun electromagnetic radiation into separated wavelengths by mirrors and prism. The different wavelengths are then being collected by several p-n semi-conductors adjusted to the spectrum length.
US 2013/214139 describes a system that collects solar electromagnetic radiation into fiber cable and then splits the radiation into heat, white light, and electricity by putting filters along the ray path.
The disadvantages of the solutions detailed above are in the fact that energy converted to electricity loses the majority amount of the total energy. Furthermore, the end product using the electricity loses a great amount of energy as well.
In addition, the solutions detailed above are focused on converting solar energy into electricity. However, a direct use of this energy in the end product can eliminate the energy exchange and thus exploit a far greater percentage of the solar energy.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system that overcomes the disadvantages of the current technology and propose a device that allows direct sunlight in end appliances.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide flexibility in the types of functionalities that can be used simultaneously with the solar energy. As the use of the energy is direct and non-conservative, it is important to have the flexibility to choose the types of uses which operate with this energy depending on actual needs (heating, cooling, filtering, lighting, etc).
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a standard system that provides selected ranges of solar spectrum that can be used as the source of power for any device designed to exploit it. By this the system enables adding new ways to further maximize use of the solar energy.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.